deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon Greene
}} '''Shannon Greene' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Despite being the older sibling, Shannon spent the majority of her life in the shadow of her sister Peri, whose fame and stardom became a source of great anguish and, above all, jealousy. In an attempt to get a taste of the life Peri led, Shannon joined a group known as The Circle, thinking they can make her a star... but they're playing her, just like they played Peri in the events leading up to her gruesome murder. Shannon takes control of everything Peri had, but soon learns her powerlessness is only intensified by being at the helm of a cult. Biography 'Early Life' Having grown up the older sister of Peri, Shannon was always jealous of her younger sibling's talent, having wanted to be an actress herself but remained stuck in her sister's shadow. The two women would often fight, and while both women grew up to be horrible people, Peri was deemed the nicer of the two. One day Shannon stopped by to visit Peri though, finding her and tears, soon learning that she had been raped. Though she refuses to give a name, Peri confesses that she was drugged by some "big wig" in the movie industry who proceeded to have his way with her; nine months later, Peri had a son named Tucker, who she passed off as being the product of her and her husband, Spence Westmore. Shannon was also known to have a bad relationship with her brother-in-law, and presumably after his marriage to Peri failed, Shannon was left in charge of her sister's estate in case she were to die. While technically everything had been left to Tucker in a trust, Shannon would be seeing over it until he comes of age. Eventually Shannon joins a cult known as "The Circle" - which Peri had also been apart of - and she becomes acquainted with Benjamin Pacheco, who promises to make her a star. The two of them soon become involved in a sexual relationship, and Shannon is told by the cult that, following her sister's sudden murder, Spence is guilty. She does not question this. 'Season 4' }} Following Peri's death, Shannon makes her way to Beverly Hills to fulfill her role of looking over her sister's estate, thus inheriting her home, as well as custody of her son, in the process. Despite Spence's wishes for his former wife, Rosie, to continue playing a role in Tucker's life, Shannon forbids due to Peri's hate for her. When Spence learns of Shannon's arrival, he begs that Rosie continue to fight for his son, deeming Peri the nicer of the two sisters. Rosie agrees to, so long as Spence does as well. Tucker later throws a massive tantrum, leaving Shannon unsure of what to do in order to calm him down. Jesse suggests that she call Rosie, to her disdain, but as the screaming worsens, Jesse further champions Rosie as "Maria Poppins". Shannon finally gives in, and Rosie arrives on the scene where she sneaks Tucker his lovey, calming him almost instantly. Shannon wonders how she did that, but Rosie brushes it off as just being good with the boy. Later, Shannon is seen looking envious as a portrait of her sister on the wall, and then finds that Rosie hadn't gone home yet; she wanted to put Tucker to bed. Eventually she's able to goad Shannon into hiring her as Tucker's nanny, but unknown to Rosie, Shannon later has a meeting with Ben. As the two of them revel in their plan, they proceed to make love. }} As Rosie continues to investigate Peri's murder, she expresses to Jesse that she believes Ben has something to do with it. Jesse doesn't think so though, pointing out that Ben would have nothing to gain, unlike Shannon, who gained everything in her sister's passing. Shannon returns home from a shopping spree, having spent money that's supposed to be reserved for Tucker's care. She claims she needed some more mourning clothes, though Rosie points out a zebra-print bikini. With Jesse having trimmed the hedges with his shirt off, Shannon also slips a bonus into his pants, ever-so-grateful for his work. Later, while she's out, Rosie has Jesse take Tucker to the park so that she can snoop around Shannon's room. She returns early though, to Rosie's shock, who is forced to hide under the bed. Ben is with her, who wants to put a halt to their relationship, claiming it'd look suspicious with Peri having just died. Shannon seduces him anyway though, making love to him, unknowingly, right atop of Rosie. Afterward they discuss something known as "The Circle", something Rosie is supposed to be in the dark about. Rosie is nearly caught when her phone goes off, but Ben thinks it may just be his. While he should get going, Shannon seduces him a second time. When Rosie and Tucker get into a car accident, secretly caused by Ben, Jesse rushes to the hospital to see that they're okay, and reveals that Shannon is also on her way. }} Shannon finds her calls being ignored by Ben, not knowing that he has been murdered, while Rosie and Jesse continue to discuss the mystery surrounding Peri's murder. Jesse suggests that Rosie follow a member of The Circle to see where they meet up, but these plans are put on hold when Tucker suddenly collapses. At the hospital, it's learned that Tucker is suffering from a heart condition as a result of the car accident and needs a blood transfusion, though his blood type is rare. While Rosie is quick to suggest Spence, Shannon refuses this, despite it seemingly being that he could be Tucker's only hope. Rosie later gives her the Joynetics book she had obtained, hoping to lure Shannon into searching for Ben and ultimately leading her to where The Circle meets. The plan works, and Rosie follows Shannon as she heads for Frances' house, eventually going inside. Rosie then goes to Zoila's home next door where she finds Kyle, and ultimately learns that Frances is the only resident of that house, thus meaning she must be the cult's leader. Later on though, adding more shock, Rosie learns the real reason Shannon didn't want Spence to try donating blood (despite the fact that he secretly did.) As it turns out, Spence's blood was not a match, meaning he isn't Tucker's biological father. }} Shannon continues to question Ben's disappearance, sharing the news that he's meant to be acting as her manager to help make her a star. She is later told by Frances, however, that Ben has been relocated to Malaysia as The Circle is starting to expand more worldwide; still though, Shannon is promised to be made into a bigger star than Peri ever was, as the cult is still very well-connected. Shannon later pays a visit to Kyle, who has been staying with his new girlfriend since his falling out with Frances, and he makes it rather clear to Shannon that The Circle never made Peri a star, but that she did that on her own; Frances only cares about herself and Shannon has been played. This crushes Shannon, who returns to her home to get intoxicated; Rosie, meanwhile, has come up with the idea to approach her about Tucker's paternity. Rosie finds that Shannon is burning the Joynetics book, seeming to have informally denounced herself as a member, and the maid finally confronts her about all that she has found out. She points out that The Circle is most likely responsible for Peri's death, and since being played, she should want to help her; finally, she convinces Shannon to give what information she does know, that being Peri was never having an affair, but that she was raped by some "big wig" in the movie industry whose name she refused to give. Spence is eventually exonerated when it becomes known that it was in fact Gail Fleming who killed Peri. Because of this, Shannon packs up and returns to her own home so that Spence can reclaim his, and finally live in it with his family. Trivia *Shannon was originally written to be Peri's younger sister before Katherine LaNasa was cast.https://twitter.com/LadyLaNasa/status/773332349710766080 *It is not known if "Greene" is Shannon's maiden name or a stage name she chose for herself.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/758138537535500289 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 403 12.png Promo 403 13.png Promo 403 14.png Promo 403 15.png Promo 404 12.png Promo 404 13.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters